Individuals and organizations frequently access various websites on the World Wide Web. These websites may provide news, webmail, encyclopedias, shopping experiences, video, and other multimedia, for example.
Unfortunately, not all websites on the World Wide Web may be safe for the end users who browse them. For example, hackers and other attackers may include malicious and inconspicuous exploits within websites and other website-related documents (e.g., webmail attachments, downloadable PORTABLE DOCUMENT FILES (PDFs), image files, etc.).
In view of the above, security vendors have attempted to protect users from the potential threats that websites can pose. For example, security vendors might create a profile for an entire website, and the profile might define acceptable and/or unacceptable features for the entire website.
Nevertheless, as discussed further in the detailed description below, some websites might contain multiple, independent sections, and a single overall security profile may not best protect such websites. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for protecting users from website security risks.